Marcas no Coração
by Yaya Fanfictions
Summary: Por quê? Eu me perguntava enquanto estava sentada a frente de seu tumulo.  Minhas mãos brancas traçaram as palavras em sua lapide.  "Edward Cullen"


**Capítulo Único**

- Um rapaz jovem, que marcou a vida de todos presente. Que Deus acolha sua alma em seus braços bondosos, e perdoe seus pecados. – Essas foram as ultimas palavras do padre.

Começaram a cobrir seu caixão com a terra úmida e marrom escura. Senti meus joelhos fraquejarem. Céus, porque ele? Comecei a chorar mais.

Eu via as pessoas começarem a ir embora quando tudo já havia acabado, quando seu corpo já estava coberto por aquela terra no fundo do solo.

Ajoelhei-me em frente a sua lapide permitindo-me a chorar mais e mais. Sua doença havia sido descoberta a apenas 13 dias, e ele faleceu, sem nem ao menos nos dar chance de correr atrás de algo que o pudesse curar. Leucemia. Essa era a grande vilã da minha fúnebre estória de amor. Ela havia acabado com meus sonhos de um futuro junto a ele.

Levantei minha cabeça encarando a pequena foto dele com um sorriso torto e seus olhos verdes iluminados. Meu coração deu uma batida em falso. Eu havia tirado aquela foto no nosso noivado. Levantei meus dedos levando ate seus lábios rosados esperando que onde quer que ele estivesse sentisse meu toque de agonia e saudade.

Meus dedos desceram traçando seu nome. **Edward Cullen**. Mas lagrimas desceram de meus olhos inchados. Ele era tão jovem e parecia tão bem. Não dava para entender.

- Bella, vamos. – A voz do meu amigo disse atrás de mim. – Vamos Bella. – Ele tocou em meu ombro. – Sabe que você ficar aqui não vai mudar nada, você tem que se ergue.

_**Não importa o que você diga sobre a vida  
Eu aprendo toda vez que sangro  
A verdade é uma estranha  
A alma está em perigo  
Eu tenho que deixar meu espírito ser livre  
Para admitir que estou errada  
E depois mudar de idéia  
Perdão, mas tenho que seguir em frente e te deixar para trás..  
**Jordin Sparks – Tattoo_

Não o respondi. Não queria falar nada, nunca mais, apenas queria ficar ali, perto dele, mesmo separados por palmos e palmos de terra. Era ali que eu queria morar agora. Eu ainda conseguia senti-lo vivo encostando em seu nome na lapide.

- Bella, me escuta. – Meu amigo continuou a falar. – Não acredito que o Edward iria querer você aqui, presa a ele, quando ele não está mais entre nós.

- Cala a boca. – Sussurrei, e abracei sua lapide.

- Ele iria querer que você vivesse.  
- Não vou esquecê-lo, nunca. – Sussurrei novamente, achando um absurdo quererem que eu vivessem, sem a minha outra metade, a minha alegria.

- Não esquecê-lo não, apenas o deixasse descansar em paz, o guardando no coração. – Meu amigo se agachou e me abraçou.

_**Você ainda é uma parte de tudo que eu faço  
Você está no meu coração como uma tatuagem  
Como uma tatuagem  
Eu sempre terei você  
Eu sempre terei você...  
**Jordin Sparks – Tattoo_

- Ele a amava mais que tudo, nunca iria querer você assim. – Sussurrou.

As lagrimas rolaram mais forte do que já rolavam. Soltei um grito de dor e agonia. Deixá-lo? Mas eu queria ficar com ele, aqui.

- Deixe-me sozinha, por um instante. – Falei baixo.

- Certo. – Ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça e saiu de perto.

- Você sabe que está no meu coração não sabe? – Sussurrei para sua foto a acariciando. – E nunca, nunca mesmo, vai sair de lá. – Beijei a foto. – Mas, talvez eu deva deixá-lo partir, descansar. – Me afastei olhando para seu sorriso torto na foto. – Sem se preocupar comigo, como eu vou estar. – Sorri de leve. – Porque eu sei que você sempre foi o mais protetor dos homens. O mais carinhoso. O que eu sempre amei e amarei com mais fervor.

_**Cansada de jogar todos esses jogos  
Não se trata de tomar partidos  
Quando eu olhei no espelho, não aliviou  
Doeu o suficiente para eu pensar que devia desistir  
Admitir que eu estou errada e depois mudar de idéia  
Perdão, mas tenho que ser forte e te deixar para trás...  
**Jordin Sparks – Tattoo_

O silencio foi a resposta que eu tive. Era de se esperar. Eu só queria que dos céus ele pudesse me ouvir. Pudesse escutar tudo, ate as batidas em falsa de meu coração ao tentar deixá-lo. Ele estava cravado em mim, e isso não tinha jeito. O que eu apenas podia fazer, era deixá-lo ali, tatuado em meu coração, sem reclamar, apenas me lembrar dos bons momentos.

- Porque, eu amo você. – Me levantei. – E sempre amarei. – Dei um ultimo beijo em sua foto. – Você e a tatuagem que está gravada em um local impossível de se tirar. – Sorri de leve e olhei para o céu. – O meu coração.

Alguns poucos raios de sol se abriu no céu. E eu soube, que onde quer que ele estivesse, havia me escutado, e sabia, que eu o amava alem do improvável.

_**Você ainda é uma parte de tudo que eu faço  
Você está no meu coração como uma tatuagem  
Como uma tatuagem  
Eu sempre terei você...  
**Jordin Sparks – Tattoo_

_**FIM**_

**

* * *

**

**- Inspirada na música Tattoo - Jordin Sparks.**

_Deixe um autor feliz, mande uma review._

_Se alguém se interessar por mais histórias dela._

_Copie este link e tire os parenteses._

_http(:)/www(.)orkut(.)com(.)br/Main#Community?cmm=98803065_

_Beijinhos  
_


End file.
